


The Begining

by Warriorofbooks



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorofbooks/pseuds/Warriorofbooks
Summary: This was inspired by this post from moonybadger: So ready for The Stormlord, The Traveler, and an angry underwater eyeball to team up and save their kidnapped followers. The buddy road trip comedy we all deserve.And this is just the beginning.





	The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to moonybadger for the inspiration, and I have no idea if this is actually going to be continued but I thought I'd post it.

The Traveler didn’t know anything was wrong at first. He was busy with a delightful little bit of chaos in Tal’dorei. But there was a little something that was niggling at him. Something was wrong with what usually happened. The Traveler brushed it off, thinking that it was nothing, that he probably forgot about something he had stirred up and it would be better in a few days.  
But it wasn’t. The nagging sense of something wrong continued through the next day when the chaos was just beginning to get good. The Traveler frowned to himself as he was watching someone getting revenge on a stuck-up noble. He decided that as much as the chaos was entertaining, he wouldn’t be able to fully enjoy that until he figured out what was wrong.  
The Traveler began to go down his mental checklist, and it wasn’t until he felt that a bit of his essence, his strength, his power, that he lent to his followers when they prayed or asked for his assistance, was larger than he expected due to one of the delightful bits of chaos, that someone who followed his name often got into. It was then, that exact moment when he looked at the pool, was when he realized that his favorite follower, Jester hadn’t drawn to him in a few days, and as he focused on her, there was nothing. The Traveler stopped where he was, and focused further on her but there was still nothing. He frowned furiously and bent more of his power on the essence that was Jester. He focused and focused but there was still nothing. The Traveler was nothing for a moment and then exploded into a blast of rage and fury.  
Jester was one of his most amazing followers who was always a good example, the prime example of what he wants his followers to be like. Cheerful, spreading joy through smiles, jokes, and some pranks. And the idea that someone would dare hide her from him is infuriating. When the Traveler found out who had dared to do such a thing, he would gladly help Jester destroy them in the most painful and humiliating way possible.

He slept. He dreamt of the small people walking above on the land, of the ones who are brave enough to get into small pieces of wood and explore the sea. Of course, none of them were brave enough to plunge into the depths of the ocean where he dwelt. He had a nice little morsel who was growing and becoming. And how he had been teaching this one, had only good things in the future.  
He was ready to speak to him again as the light outside changed and the one he was tutoring should be sleeping. But when he reached for the dreams of the only small being that drew his attention, they weren’t there. He let go of the concentration required to make a dream message, with a mental reminder to try again later. He drifted back to sleep and only stirred slightly when the light darkened again and once again there was no connection.  
He frowned. Not one of the few he had taught had been out of the dream world for more than one night. Something was different and he did not like it. He would give one more chance to connect before he would intervene.  
On the third time that he tried to find the one that he was teaching and once more he couldn’t. The waters around him, for the first time in eons, were still. Then the waters exploded out before calming just as quickly. He knew, that for the first time, that he would be leaving the depths of his home and making his way to land. Because no one should ever take anything of his, ever.  
Because while he may teach his students to provoke, no one should provoke him. Unless they wish to be dragged into the fathomless depths.

The Storm Lord was busy in the conflict within his followers, some believing that he was all for the challenge of proving oneself in physical combat, and others believing that he was more for the relentless fury of the storm. There was no time for him to help his other followers beyond the barest minimum. He did notice that one of his followers apparently did not need his help and instead of keeping an eye on the one he rescued he focused on the civil war that was brewing.  
When finally he could focus back on the warrior, he could not find her. The Storm Lord attempted to call her to him, but his call was ignored. He tried again and again, until the small blue companion that she had traveled within the past, finally looked at the endless storm in annoyance and some anger, and said to the clouds and lightning.  
“Where were you when she was taken?”  
Lightning flashed again as the Storm Lord processed this information and grew incensed. After all, he had done to save her before, some mortal idiots had decided to take her. No, this would not stand and he would ensure that Yasha would face them in honorable combat with all the scum who would dare remove her from her chosen path.


End file.
